1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to position estimates in a WLAN-based positioning system, and, more specifically, to estimating the probability that a position estimate is correct.
2. Description of Related Art
The U.S. Patents and Applications incorporated above and assigned to Skyhook Wireless, Inc. describe a Wi-Fi Positioning System (WPS) that uses the natural properties and widespread deployment of 802.11 access points (APs herein) to deliver precise positioning data to any Wi-Fi enabled device.
In such a WPS, APs provide a valuable method for determining the location of mobile wireless devices. Accurate knowledge of AP locations is essential to mobile location determination, and the relocation of APs poses a significant challenge to mobile location systems. For example, when a mobile device observes APs that have been relocated, its observations can conflict with stored AP location information and lead to location errors.